


杀死那只金尾蝎

by a1iconditioner



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1iconditioner/pseuds/a1iconditioner
Summary: 年轻的绝对零度尚未搞清地狱复活机制时发生的事。
Relationships: Sub-Zero/Scorpion
Kudos: 7





	杀死那只金尾蝎

**Author's Note:**

> For my beloved Paleicelight.
> 
> 零蝎零pwp 剧情有不影响观看的私货 除了血液组都是MK9基调 主要疑点我尽可能备注解释 实在接受不来可以在合适范围内辱骂我  
> 微量R18G：冰恋警告️-伪一方死亡-转折结局  
> 没见过蝎重生的零/蝎的某一个报废身体

等快凉回过神来，自己整个下半身都压着蝎子，早已勃起的性器正抵着下面那人被鲜血浸透的大腿根，渗出液体在他裤子上留下濡湿的深色痕迹。是后背伤口的尖锐疼痛把他从无端的放空中拉回现实的。

他搞不清事情是如何一步一步变成现在这模样，他只记得从一个难以启齿的梦中醒来，旁边躺着白天被三个绍康派来的疯女人一顿好揍后昏迷超过八个小时的蝎子。  
说来惭愧，蝎子是为了救他才挨了美琳娜的叉子…钗…管它到底叫什么东西，有两把，从两侧太阳穴直直插进脑子里，然后杰德横着抡断了他的两条腿。  
快凉看着蝎子浑身大小伤痕，尽量不去看异常凹陷的膝盖以下，最后视线又回到那两个窟窿眼，这些都本当在绝对零度的身上，蝎子原可以直接拉传送门逃开，他感到些许内疚。

蝎子曾向自己提起过，只要关奇和尚宗还在绍康面前给对方互下绊子，那他这个“关奇的王牌”定有一天会遭到牵连。如今看来是自负的帝王听信了尚宗的谗言佞语，相信蝎子还和关奇藕断丝连，不如一并铲除了好。  
美琳娜的钗也不见得一直都是这样厉害…这也一定是那巫师的杰作。

当时吉塔娜连给了自己两个背刺，手臂也被美琳娜抓住破绽啃到两口，再去偷袭出手最快的杰德几乎是不可能。蝎子替他吸引了那两人的注意力和攻击。  
快凉在失血过多闭上双眼前认定已是弥留之际，蝎子的惨叫在背景里渐渐消失，飘忽间他自私地想到…  
去您妈的，爷不拼了，你昨还摆一副故作深沉的傻样跟我吹你能无限复活，那你复去吧，拜拜，爷早一步投胎再造去…

到最后她们一致认定格斗结束——并算不上一致，美琳娜坚持要在每个人脸上咬两口确定死透了，动弹不得的快凉隐约听出是吉塔娜的声音告诉她，今天晚上塔卡坦部落有烧烤宴席，遂叫她现在不许贪吃，杰德在一旁附和，美琳娜嘴上骂骂咧咧，却只得就此作罢，三人就这样走远了。

再醒来时，快凉的面颊因耳光而作痛。另一个轮廓古怪的女人站在一旁，手里拿着一盆不知什么东西。  
“妮塔拉，所以我说，给绝对零度泼冷水是不会让他醒过来的…” 斯卡丽得意地低头看着苏醒的男人，补充道，“…输血才会有用。”

快凉虚弱地仰视这团暗红色的重影，伸手抓住斯卡丽的衣服下摆，他当下有太多疑问，比如说他不明白为什么绍康的膝上犬要突然出手相助，但他还是选了一个最重要的再开口。  
“蝎子…蝎子在哪里？”  
摸索半晌找不到那只温热的手和蝎矛，令他久违地感到焦虑。

斯卡丽嫌恶地拍开他的手，朝左边看去。“就在你旁边，绝对零度，不过我们估计他醒不过来了，鲜血魔法救不了已死之人…” 妮塔拉的声音从另一侧响起，含着某种恶质的笑意。直到她们离开，快凉仍是不明白她们的动机和那些古怪的表现，但他听懂了一句话。  
鲜血魔法救不了已死之人。

他拖着蝎子的躯体寻找蔽身之所，斯卡丽不知用了什么手法大大加快了伤口恢复的速度。到重重躺倒在破败且棉絮外露的被垫上为止，中间的记忆已然模糊。自己大概是凭借记忆找到了李梅从前的住址，简单确认无人后擅自躲了进去。这时快凉才有空思考蝎子是否真的会如他自己所说那般重生，虽然有些难以承认，但他内心深处仍存侥幸，希望蝎子真的会睁开眼睛，站起来，若无其事地继续前进。  
这份侥幸随着时间推移越来越微弱。

快凉压住蝎子的身体，平日难以抑制的万千冲动似乎都在此时昏暗的寂静中爆发了，他缓缓伸向蝎子的手随着距离的拉近颤抖愈发剧烈。他切实感到自己是在做什么不正确的事——但他无法停止。  
冰刃划开裤子，手指落下的瞬间，快凉好像听见了什么喘息声，他立刻抽回手屏息数秒，蝎子臀瓣间还是带有体温。几乎没有经验的男孩右眼的伤疤因高度紧张而充血发疼。事实上什么声音都没有——他一边继续方才暂停的扩张动作一边安慰自己道——蝎子早就是死人了，死人已经被剥夺了呼吸的权利。

待穴道可以容纳三指后快凉急不可耐地挤进那两条血肉模糊的腿间插入了，不知是否因为彻底失去意识的缘故，肌肉没有他想象的如此紧绷。自己以前和蝎子做时前戏总是放不开，蝎子会用手指的技巧熟练地安抚，他在某些地方出人意料地温柔。  
偏偏现在回想起这些，快凉心头涌上复杂的情绪。

蝎子的面罩由奇异的材质组成，泛着金属一般的光泽，触摸起来却柔软得多，被捅破的地方也没有改变颜色。面罩下的模样则是让快凉夜夜难寐的元凶，他小心地扯开一角，隐约感觉指节抵在了头颅和血肉的交界处。

明明已经单独相处许久，但只有此时才强烈地认知到，这个男人是一具货真价实的，却能够自由行动的尸体。  
快凉额前沁出一层薄汗，不妙地发觉自己更硬了。  
空气在沸腾。

他趴伏在蝎子身上开始了缓缓的抽插，手上一鼓作气拽掉了整个面罩。关奇施下的幻术屏障无所遁形，蝎子原本的面部呈现在他面前：光洁的人骨，深处有忽明忽暗的亮橘色火光。颈部的肌肉从皮肤下穿出，藤蔓般极不自然地交错固定着满布裂缝的脊柱，最外层跟空气接触的部分竟一直保持着新鲜的暗红色，不难辨出是后天重生魔法作用，断口最初的轮廓并不清晰，快凉知道这是避寒留下的痕迹。哥哥定不会料到，十年后，第二代绝对零度在无声的夜晚盯着同一个骷髅，呼吸紊乱心跳加速。

两人的交合处还紧紧贴着，过高的温度让绝对零度觉得自己在融化的边沿。他曾无数次幻想进入蝎子的情景，狠狠地操弄他滚烫的身体。现在想来他从前多半没猜错，蝎子体内湿滑，炽热，有弹性地包裹着自己。快凉害怕把对方惊醒似地小心翼翼抓着蝎子的肩膀把他翻过来，细密的亲吻落在破损碎裂的两侧蝶骨上。颅内中心可以看见微弱燃烧着的地狱火，或许是被伤到了要害才会花这样长的时间复活，他快醒来了，快凉想，选择性地忽略那簇火焰正越来越小的事实。

年轻的男孩从未有过同样刺激的感觉，骷髅深邃凹陷的眼眶散发死亡的气息，注视越久越像是要被整个吸进，也正是这种不可预测的危险感令他如此着迷。  
他继续着，吻遍一个个止血结痂的伤口，靠着墙撑起身子托住蝎子的腰，不舍和悲哀在腥甜味道中几乎变质，他将淤塞在胸中的情感悉数发泄在蝎子的身体上。

他在射精时抱得格外紧，在渴望蝎子完全属于自己的执念中，他看到地狱火已经完全黯淡了。亡灵没有魂魄，在世间行走本就违背自然规律，地狱火是维系精神力的唯一工具。因此蝎子的身体也无法被保全。

快凉双臂间蝎子的身体越来越轻。  
“不…别离开我…”  
他紧贴着蝎子突出的颧弓，一只手紧拥他的后背，另一只手则抓着他大腿皮肉绽开的末端，并不在乎已经开始分崩离析的肉体，用力操进更深处，哑声重复着高潮前的喃喃。他装作蝎子还活着，在脑中想象他会怎样回复自己如此任性的请求。  
蝎子大概会一言不发，有时会用面罩的摩挲给出确定的回答。此时的空气确实是沉默的，除了快凉不规则的喘息。

“别丢下我…”  
快凉徒劳地用手胡乱捞着双腿间逐渐褪去血肉的白骨碎片，试图留下一点蝎子曾存活于世的痕迹。月光从破旧窗帘的缝隙中照进房间，最后只剩下一地猩红。  
在林魁的多年生活教会他鄙视被羁绊所束缚的杀手，而现在他半跪在一个荒废了的小屋里，连裤子都顾不得穿，用触觉寻找一具不再存在的尸体。

他终于相信蝎子彻底走了，从此他要带着双份的意志活着回到地界…独自迎来每一个明天。此刻不是永恒的悲剧，太阳还会照常升起。当麻痹情绪的快感完全抽离时，快凉觉得脑袋和伤口都在突突发痛。现在是深夜，他还有几个小时的时间作最后的哀悼。

可不速之客比他想得更快，快凉很快就逼迫自己从失神的状态恢复，自小臂伤口刺出延长的冰刃对准地上烧焦了被垫的传送口，似曾相识的燃烬气味唐突出现。

“？”  
快凉察觉到些什么。

一只戴黄黑护腕的手赫然攀上传送口的边缘，紧接着是那双灰白色眼眸，露出少有的惊讶神色。

“林快凉。”  
“……”  
“你他妈在干嘛？”

**Author's Note:**

> 解释：
> 
> 关于蓝绿粉三人：我解释不来了 我好愤怒 我为什么给我自己 我真的不知道咋解释 就洗脑还没解除的公主和杰德还是高兴地为爸爸锤工作 妹妹的钗附了尚宗的魔所以才能戳灭地狱火 什么锅都推给绍康好了 我也不知道他为什么要追杀这两个人 他想吧他就追杀 可能是尚宗揭了关奇老底说光头这厮要用蝎子做掉皇帝您啊把他气得
> 
> 关于血组二人：比较认真的设定-斯卡丽背叛了老皇帝跟着妮塔拉合作互利共赢找出让绍康嗝屁复原妮塔拉老家的办法因此帮助被追杀的零度 没有救蝎子是因为她们觉得蝎子已经没救了  
> 比较胡扯的设定-斯卡丽和妮塔拉打赌自己的鲜血魔法有蛊惑（尤其是男人）人心的能力（所以她才可以抢到妮塔拉的golden southern cowboi男友）选择第一个见到的男人使用能力看男人是否真的被蛊惑结果发现零度张嘴就是蝎子在哪里一脸困惑丝毫没有被蛊惑的感觉给气得不想讲话
> 
> 关于零度的necro（恋尸倾向）：斯卡丽给他输了自己的血导致了暂时的副作用（r18g爱好是血液传播疾病）而且他真的以为自己从此变成鳏夫一个不如提早趁热
> 
> 关于蝎子的复活设定：如果只是身体受损可能会选择在旧身体上直接重生，但美美的附魔钗和抡到烂掉的两条腿让他被迫放弃旧身体（消失）回地狱找到地狱火从头再来，由于旧身体的位置被改变，李梅的住所有她自己搞的魔法屏障，让他好难找所以花了比较长的时间才爬回来
> 
> 关于夹杂的私货：为什么出场的配角都是女人？因为我喜欢女人！
> 
> 对不起 我光是备注就写了四五百个字 我有罪 我下次再也不自作聪明在pwp里整剧情了 我可真是个憨憨 给我整哭了


End file.
